Really jake really
by fredforevermyluv
Summary: The house is a mess and there is a knocked out Jacob Black on the couch with a sleeping Seth on the floor beside him. Thats not even the worst part! The knocked out Jake has nutella spread all over his chest like how the hell did that happen? What happens next?


Really Jake Really?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE SERIES THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE PLOT AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS.**

LPOV

God its a good thing mom has moved in with Charlie or she would be having a heart attack right now. The house is a mess and there is a knocked out Jacob Black on the couch with a sleeping Seth on the floor beside him. Thats not even the worst part! The knocked out Jake has nutella spread all over his chest like how the hell did that happen? Lets start with the least embarassing person first I guess. I walked over to Seth and kicked him awake."What the hell Lee I was fucking sleeping!" Seth mumbled.

"I know dumbass but I got some questions first why the hell are you asleep on the floor, second why is the house a reck and third and most confusing why the hell does Jake have nutella all over his chest?"

"Ok ummm I dont know, I had a party and I have no clue." Seth answered from the floor. Damn that kid looks like shit what the hell went down last night? As we were talking we didn't notice our guest slowly removing himself from the room until the floor creeked ha busted.

"Shit I almost got away damn floor." Jake muttered.

"Why do you have nutella on you Jake? You werent like that when I fell asleep last night... were you ?" Seth asked. Was that a slight tremble I heard in his voice nah he is probably just sleepy still.

"Well funny story haha but I really can't tell it to you right now I have to go ummmm shower." he said quickly removing himself from the room.

Yah shower my ass he's probably got morning wood or some shit like that. I have never understood why they call it wood.(**a/n: I seriously can't figure this out**) Anyway I really need to get to the bottom of this. I turned to see Seth three quarters the way out of the room. God what is it with guys all trying to run away from me!

"Seth where do you think you're going?" I snapped.

"To shower?" he replied but it totally sounded more like a question than a statement.

"There is only one bathroom dipshit.". God boys are stupid.

Seth blushed a little then replied "Oh yah I forgot about that I guess I'm gonna have to wait for Jake to get out."

Ok I totally didn't imagine the slight sigh that cane out after that. Is there something going on I don't know about I bet there hell with it I'll just ask him for fuck sake.

"Seth what the hell are you so upset about you sound like your going to burst into tears at any moment."

"Umm you may want to sit down JAKE GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Seth screamed up the stairs.

Now I'm kinda concerned I just know this cant be a good thing. Just as I was thinking Jacob walks down the stairs in a towel looking kinda scared. Well good I don't care what seth says I may end up beating this kid to death if he hurt seth in any way.

"Lee I'm going to come right out with this ... Jake and I are dating we have been together for 5 months all together and yesterday was our anniversary."

"Umm what I'm sorry did you just say that you and jacob are dating why didnt you tell me sooner this is so not a thing to just spring on someone that is already freaked out Seth!" I screached at him.

"But Lee jus-"

"No you let me talk little boy im not finished as for you Jacob i Swear to god if you ever hurt seth i will castrate you and never let you see hm again and for shit sake if you two are going mess around in this house please do it in a bedroom so I dont have to walk in on it again cause im going to have to say ths is the most uncomfertable i have ever felt around the two of you and that includes seeing you both naked as children!" I finished god how did this even happen. I thought jake had a girlfriend and what about melissa seths girlfriend.

"Ok one more question where did your girlfriends go or were they real girlfriends?" I questioned.

"When jake and i got together we dumped our girlfriends cause it wouldnt be fair to them to have to be part of this when we really didnt like them that way"

"yah and when we explained it to them they ssaid they would help us until we felt comfertable enough to tell other people about us."

"and then the more they got to know eachother the more they liked eachother and they got together about a month ago so we've really just been covering for eachother."

"is that all or do you have anyother suprises like is one of the girls pregnant cause i really hope not."

"god no leah how stupid do you think we are plus we never did it." seth said.

"well um since we are getting thins off our chest you may want to know lisa is pregnant." Jake whispers

"Shes what" Seth exclaims.

" Right before we got toether me and her got really drunk and we really didnt know what was going on and well she sorta got pregnant."

"And you are just tellin me this now how could you!"


End file.
